ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Also, His Popularity Has Waned
}} Another member of the Linear Guild attacks. Cast * Haley Starshine (also as statue) ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Zz'dtri (also as Polozius) ◀ ▶ * Empress of Blood (on banner) ◀ ▶ * Balcony Guard ◀ Transcript The gang gets up from their seats in the arena. Elan: Uh, Dad? Haley and I need to go... uh... have sex. Tarquin: Well, you'll miss the big fight, but you do what you need to do. Haley: Come on, V. And bring the cat, just in case. Tarquin: ...Huh. Elan, Haley, and Vaarsuvius, with Blackwing and Mr. Scruffy, walk along an arcade beneath the arena stands. Elan: Haley, if Thog's alive, then NALE is probably alive!! Haley: No "probably about it. There's no way Thog got himself back to the Western Continent. Vaarsuvius: Indeed, were he alone, he would have had little reason to withdraw from a city overrun by goblinoids. Elan: So Nale has been alive—and here—for months?! Haley: It gets worse. Those posters have been advertising that these games were being held in your honor for the last two days. Haley: If Nale is anywhere in the city, then he knows that we are, too. Vaarsuvius: Furthermore, if he knew that you would be present at this gladiatorial match, then he would also know that you would see his half-orc underling— Vaarsuvius: —as you just did— Vaarsuvius: —which in turn means that he knew that you would know that he was in the empire, and that you would know that he would know that you knew. Haley begins rummaging through one of her bags of holding. Elan: Which means... that I'm totally confused. Haley: It means that we should get ourselves ready to fight, because if Nale is planning on catching us off-guard, the best time to do so is right— Zz'dtri: Flesh to Stone. A ray of green mystic energy energy strikes Haley from above. Haley is turned to stone, dropping her bag of holding. Elan: HALEY!!!! Polozius hovers in the air above them. Zz'dtri: Hello. Elan: You?!? Why? Are you working for my brother? The illusion begins to fade as Zz'dtri reveals his true form. Zz'dtri: Never stopped. Elan: Zz'dtri?? What—How—? Blackwing: Hey, so THAT'S why all the glares! Vaarsuvius: Bah! Impossible. Vaarsuvius: When last you threatened us, I had you dragged away by those buffoonish lawyers due to your obvious infringement of a more popular dark elf character. Vaarsuvius: How could you have possibly escaped? Green lightning arcs from Zz'dtri at Vaarsuvius. Zz'dtri: Parody is protected speech. Vaarsuvius: Nnnh! D&D Context * Flesh to Stone is a 6th level spell which instantly petrifies the target should they fail their saving throw. * Zz'tri also apparently uses Lightning Bolt, a 3rd level spell, in the final panel, though without the customary shouting of the spell name. Trivia * The title refers to the popularity of the R.A. Salvatore character Drizzt Do'Urden, of which Zz'dtri is a parody. * The title tags on to Zz'dtri's final line about parody. Zz'dtri (outside of his appearances in disguise as Polozius, or in flashbacks) was last seen all the way back in #65, when he was dragged away by The Lawyers for infringing on the copyright of Wizards of the Coast. * This is the final appearance of the Balcony Guard. He first appeared in #775, Welcome to the Arena. External Links * 789}} View the comic * 196981}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Flesh to Stone Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Linear Guild Attacks!